Sally and her Percy
by TheAwesomeArtemis
Summary: sally and Percy through the years. Sorry about the messed up character couple thing - - Its fixed now


**Hey guys its TAA here on one of the most important days of the year Percy day/Pecabeth day so I have this one and a Pecabeth one for you guys today. Enjoyy 3**

**Sally POV**

**8**

My Percy is eight today. He is growing into such a nice boy. Even though he is in his3rd school in 3 years, I don't mind. Why must monsters continuously hunt him. Oh, well. This morning I made him blue blueberry pancakes. We are now on our way to the zoo. When we got in, he went straight to the aquarium area. I laughed to myself. He held my hand as we walked along the huge fish tank.

"Mommy?" he said tugging my shirt

"Yes dear?"

"The fishes told me Happy Birthday."

I looked at him strangely for a moment and then realized what had happened "Did they, now?"

"Yea. They also said you were pretty."

"Well, tell them I said thank you."

"okay mommy."

**12**

Well, I guess I couldn't keep the secret forever. He even went on his first quest! But, we spent his birthday together all the same. I made him blue cookies, his favorite. He would be starting a new school this year. What are we going to do with him, the little trouble maker. He is kind of disappointed to be leaving camp this year. He also said he would miss Grover and a girl he met. Her name was Annabeth.

From the way he described her, I think he has a crush. My baby is growing up so fast.

**13**

Another quest, I heard it was uncommon to go on 2 quests right after the first one. Especially when he had to sneak out to do so. He found out he had a half brother named Tyson. He was a Cyclops. HE really was a sweetie. The five of them came, them being Percy, Tyson, Grover, Annabeth, and a new girl, and we had a small party. Apparently that nice girl, the one who was turned into a tree, came back to life because of this quest. The greek world is strange, no doubt about it.

**15**

Percy came home for his birthday. He brought Tyson. We spent it with Paul, and even had a brief visit from Poseidon. I could tell Percy was happy about that. Apparently, before he came home, they fought a battle near the Labyrinth, after completeing yet another quest. Then out of no where a boy appeared when Percy came back into the room. He introduced him as Nico di Angelo. Later he told me about who he was, the poor dear. But they stayed and had a wonderful party.

**16**

I knew it! I knew it! I knew it! They _did_ like each other! Even though his birthday was yesterday, we couldn't exactly celebrate it. Percy and his friends came over. We had blue cake and cookie, while I got to learn more about the demigod world and his friends/really complicated family. (I mean if I look at the kids here I see his cousins, his half brother, a satyr, and his neice. But I don't like to think of it that way) We laughed the night away. They looked so happy for kids who just fought in a war.

**17**

My Percy just fought another war. Two wars in two years! All the seven's families were here, at the lobby of the empire state building. It was Paul and I, Fredrick and Helen Chase and Tristan Mclean. As far as I knew the rest of the seven and Nico had no family. When finnally the elevator dinged and 6 kids, whom I didn't know came filing out (Probably the rest of the seven) then Nico, Annabeth, and Percy came out (as far I knew she wasn't one of the seven). They looked different somehow. Paler, sadder, and a look of emptiness in their eyes. What had happened to the 3 of them? They smiled a bit and ran to me and Paul. It was a huge bear hug. Everyone was crying.

When we all got back to the seven's new mansion they got for saving the world, we finally talked. Except Tristan, from what I hear, he doesn't know.

"Well heeellooooo everyone! Name's Leo Valdez, the supreme commander of the Argo II, repair boy, the super-sized mcshizzel, fire user, finder of Ogygia twice, boyfriend of Calypso, son of Hepheastus, and the Owner of this joint."

A note appeared in my lap

"Hey guys"

"Yea Mrs. Jackson?"

Theres a nothe here it says, you must all swllow these memory capsuls, they are the complete memories of what happened all those weeks ago. If you need further proof of this being safe you name is signed here."

They took the candy looking things

"Okaaayy, I remember a lot of drama."

"Repair boy you do not own the place, I'm pretty sure the gods made it clear it was Percy and Annabeth's Place."

"Whatever"

"Calypso, daughter of Atlas, Girlfriend of Leo" Percy, Annabeth, and a girl I didn't know were glaring daggers at her. Why?

"Piper Mclean, daughter of Aphrodite, charm speaker, weilder of Katoprtis, girlfriend of Jason Grace."

"Jason Grace, brother of Thalia, son of Jupiter, boyfriend of Piper."

"Frank Zhang, son of mars, Preator of New Rome, shapeshifter, boyfriend of Hazel Levesque"

"Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto, gem finder, tunnel maker, girlfriend of Frank, half sister of nico"

"Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, retriever of this, finder of that, yadayadayada. Boyfriend of Annabeth"

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena Finder of the Athena Parthenos, *wince* defeater of Arachne *wince* *glare at her step mom*, follower of the mark of Athena."

"Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, abassodor of Hades/Pluto, Brother of Hazel returner of the big statue, survivor of-"

"I wouldn't say that if I were you." a new voice interrupted

Nico's jaw dropped "LIL"

"NICS" they smiled, ran to each other and kissed. Jason seemed happy with that, I wonder why?

"I thought I wouldn't see you again!"

"Me too, but they sent me here so I could Live with you guys!"

"Oh Lil, that's AMAZING"

"Liliana!" Percy jumped up "Good ta see ya little sis!"

"good to see you too big bro!"

"Am I missing something here?"

"Oh, mom, this is my Half sister-"

"Liliana Waters-" nico continued

she smacked both of them "I can very well talk for myself boys. Liliana Waters Daughter of Poseidon, at your service. We've met before but from what I know, you don't get those memories back until they tell you."

"-as I was saying boyfriend of Liliana"

"oh."

"so, boys and girl, ya need ta tell her. Or, I can!"

"we aren't gonna say anything"

"Really, *cough*Arai, cupid, poison*cough*cough*"

"Jeezee, you didn't have to force us too."

"Should I say it louder?"

"NO"

"What-what happened to you four? And why are you two glaring at her" I asked

Complete terror and greif filled their faces

"Umm" -Percy

"Well" -Annabeth

"We kinds"- Nico

"sorta"

"Maybe"

"Fell in to Tarterus. Me by myself, them together." he chocked out. Liliana held him and stroked his hair, as if she knew all his troubles. That sat and snuggled in a love seat, next to the couch.

"and SOMEONE JUST HAD TO HATE ME AND MY NOT-AT-THE-TIME-GIRLFRIEND ENOUGH TO SEND ARAI AFTER US!" Percy said

"If I said it once I've said it a million times, IM SORRY!"

"DOES THAT DO ANYTHING FOR THE CONSTANT NIGHTMARES ABOUT LOSING HIM? DOES THAT MAKE YOU HAPPY CALYPSO? BEACAUSE THAT IS WHAT I HAVE TO DEAL WITH! I CONSTANTLY FEAR LOSING HIM! ALL BEACCUSE OF YOU!" annabeth sobbed

"umm, guys maybe- GUYS SHADDAHP! Gods you people are loud! Seriously you 3, all you ever do is fight now a days! you did it when we were reading your doing it now. Annabeth, Percy, seriously is you want to yell at her, fine, but WAIT UNTILL THE GUESTS LEAVE! We are going to our room, see ya Mr. and Mrs. Jackson See ya Chase's"

"she does have a point, Annabeth"

"I hate when your right."

"Im glad Nico isn't here to watch that..." Jason mumbled

"What? we asked

"Ummmm... NOTHING" he ran upstairs

"JASON GRACE WE'RE GOING TO KILL YOU! WE HEARD THAT!"

He ran down back the steps

"Dear gods SAVE ME! THEY'LL DO IT! HEEELP!"

"JASON" Liliana came down the steps "YOU DONT SLIP UP IMPORTANT SECRETS THAT YOU SHOULDNT EVEN KNOW AND WOULD MAKE SOMEONE NEVER LEAVE THIS HOUSE AGAIN!"

"I'm sorry"

"ONE MORE TIME GRACE ONE MORE TIME. Sorry about that."

"what secret?"

"NOTHING PERCY! NOW GO BACK TO BEING ALL MUSHY WITH YOUR GIRLFRIEND! Oh! And happy birthday!"

"Isnt that why we were here?" I asked

"Ohh, riiight."

even though I knew, they would never be the same again, we still had cake and a great time

**20**

Paul and I were at the Seven's house for Percy's Birthday. I couldn't believe he was 20!

"Well everyone, I have something to say." Percy started "Annabeth, you were my best friend for 4 years, my girlfriend for 4 years, and today I want to keep that trend going..."

"Yea..."

"I have known you for 8 years, you are the nicest, kindest, smartest, most beautiful girl I know, Annabeth Chase, will you marry me?"

Jaws dropped

"Of course Percy!"

They kissed, I was so happy. My baby boy is growing up!

**23**

Today is Percy's 23rd birthday! We sat at my house eating when Liliana spoke up

"Umm so.. we have an announcement"

"shoot lily" Percy said

"Well Nico and I are...Engaged!"

"What? Really?"

"Yep"

"since when?"

"July when we were at the beach."

"OhMYGODS! YOU BOTH ARE SOOOO CUTE!"

*flash*

"OH MY US! MY NEW OTP IS HERE! OMG YOUR SHIP NAME CAN BE NICANA!"

"WHHYYYYY US?! I don't want a ship name!"

"Can it death face"

"LEMME PLAN YOUR WEDDING LIKE I DID FOR PERCABETH!"

"Ummm, ok?"

*flash*

Well, today was exiting. We spent the rest of the night goofing around and having fun.

**You like? Happy Birthday Percy! RnR please! If you want to know who Liliana is exactly go to my story "Stories on Olympus" also my Percabeth one! Called "The Perfect Two" going to be Posted in an hour or two**


End file.
